


Time Has Not Passed Us By

by Tgaret990



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Because baths are relaxing and mind numbing, Booking hates Dean, I still love this pairing, Kisses, M/M, Massages, Relaxing in the shower, Sleepy Cuddles, Takes place after the Superstar Shakeup, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Dean and Seth reunite after a long few months of being on separate shows. Their love for each other hasn't changed one bit. Nothing but fluff.





	Time Has Not Passed Us By

Time Has Not Passed Us By

A/N: Okay, weird reason I’m writing this (and it’s not just because I’ve missed writing for this fandom and pairing). I had a nice long bath after a very long, draining week, and, yeah, this sentence is weird. Anyway, I felt really clear-minded afterwards, so… Yeah… Here’s this because I miss the Ambrollins and our boys are on the same show. Also, my fic, my universe, and it’s 2 A.M. Anything that doesn’t make sense is whatever… Yeah… Like that sentence. That said, enjoy. :)

    Dean sat in the main roster locker room, sweat slowly dripping down the back of his neck, eyes closed as he let the sweet sound of silence wash over him. It was the end of another house show, the fifth and last show for him this week, crazily enough. Booking was getting a piece of his mind the next time he ran into them. He swept his slick brown locks of hair back, out of his tired sapphire eyes, taking a deep breath. He was sore, exhausted, and in desperate need of something mind numbing, lest he lose his mind before the next RAW. Sighing and sitting up, he riffled through his duffel bag until he found his car keys. Zipping it back up and getting to his feet, he squeezed his eyes shut as the world span for a few seconds. He opened them again, slowly, before heading to the arena’s parking lot. First thing when he got back to his house was a nice, long, relaxing shower… If he didn’t collapse first.

    As he made he way out of the locker room, he ran into a familiar body, apologizing before he caught a glimpse of his face. Looking up, he saw Seth, fresh off a match tagging with Roman against Sheamus and Cesaro, looking just as ready to pass out as he felt. He gave him a half smile, which Seth returned before heading into the locker room to grab his things and rejoining Dean. Though they were back on the same show, they weren’t in similar storylines, nor did they cross paths outside of the locker room much these days. It wasn’t until now that Dean realized their relationship had basically been on hold, in a way, since after the brand split. The Armenian met his gaze, chestnut colored eyes without their usual spark.  

    “Hey,” he whispered, bag slung over his shoulder. 

    Dean smiled wider, replying, “Missed you, ya know? This week, it’s been…” He made a few hand gestures in place of the words that wouldn’t come to mind. The younger man chuckled softly.

    “Yeah. It’s been pretty crazy… I missed you too.” They strolled out of the arena side by side, hands brushing occasionally as they made their way outside. The chilly night air brought Dean back to full awareness, and he blinked as he climbed into his car, throwing their things in the backseat. The drive to his house was quiet, Seth staring out the passenger side window with his earbuds in, lost in thought. All the while, Dean allowed his hand to be held, fingers intertwined with Seth’s. He still wasn’t used to the friendly touch, despite their history and the past few years. Casual contact with another person was always something that almost always made Dean… not necessarily uncomfortable, but paranoid, in a way. It’s not that he didn’t like it, didn’t want it, because he did, but… His past spoke for itself. 

    Seth shut off his music as they pulled up in Dean’s driveway. He grabbed both their things and followed his lover to his front door, almost sighing in relief when he heard the click of the door unlocking. When they were inside, Seth dropped the bags by the couch in the living room before returning to Dean’s side. He pulled Seth into his arms, content to just be in that moment. They both melted into it, listening to each other’s steady breathing, hearing each other’s heart beating in the silent house.  “I missed you,” the brunette repeated. “Missed this, missed  _ us _ .” Seth hummed happily in reply, arms around Dean, gently stroking his back.

    “So did I… Shower?” Dean nodded sluggishly, maneuvering them to the bathroom in his room. Turning on the lights and groaning at the brightness, he grabbed two towels from his closet before turning on his shower. He adjusted the temperature until it was just a bit too hot before quickly stripping out of his clothes, throwing them into a heap by the door. Seth watched him, amused, taking his time to get undressed. When he was, he saw Dean motioning for him to get into the shower first. Doing so, he let out a satisfied groan as the steamy spray hit his sore, tight muscles. He let the feeling sink in before he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, lightly massaging him.

    “Dean, you don’t have to--”

    “But I want to.” He continued massaging, working out all the knots and tenseness there before grabbing the soap and a washrag, lathering up Seth’s skin. Seth let him, turning around to return the favor. As the water began to wash away the dirt, sweat, and frustration of the week, they both applied shampoo to the other’s hair, gently scratching and rubbing it in. Dean made a low noise in his throat, eyes half lidded. Seth hummed contently, leaning closer to Dean as the last of the shampoo washed out a few minutes later. Their foreheads met gently, eyes closed, sharing the same air as they tried to breathe evenly. It was then that Dean surged forward, not being able to resist. It started out as a gentle press of his lips, but Seth reciprocated, lips slowly moving in synch with his. 

    Dean moaned, unabashed, want filling him with every passing second. Before either of them knew it, Seth was pressed against the shower wall, legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, Dean now fully in control of the now passionate kiss. They broke apart briefly for air before diving back into it, not missing a beat. Dean then moved down to his neck, peppering it with barely there kisses, teeth scraping gently against his pulse point. Gasping, Seth wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as he heard the shower turn off, feeling himself be carried. Dean set Seth down on the sink countertop, grabbing the towels to dry them off quickly before picking Seth back up, gently depositing him onto his bed. He had a sort of predatory glint in his eye, but something was holding him back, causing Seth concern.

    “Dean?”

    “I know we haven’t in awhile, and there’ll be plenty of time for that tomorrow, but can we just…?” Seth gave him an understanding smile, eyes full of adoration.

    “Get over here,” he told him. Dean let out a breath before climbing on top of him, capturing his lips again. Seth pulled away after a few seconds, convincing Dean to lay on his stomach so that Seth could return the favor for the earlier massage. His gentle, yet firm hands gently kneaded Dean’s tensed up muscles, working wonders. Dean felt his back become less and less stiff, becoming almost boneless under Seth’s soft touch. When he was finished, they both lay on their sides under the covers, facing each other. Dean reached out to him, and Seth complied, scooting closer until they were flush against each other, Dean spooning him from behind. He felt Dean press a kiss into his hair, hands resting just above his hips. “Dean,” he murmured, not exactly knowing what to say. “I…” He took one of Dean’s hands, rubbing the knuckles gently as he did so. He smiled sleepily, head feeling as if it were sinking further and further into the pillow. “I love you… so much.”

    “Love you, too,” he whispered, voice drowsy and relaxed. Seth suddenly figured out how to finish his earlier thought.

    “I hope you’ll be ready for me tomorrow. If we really have all day, we are not leaving this bed.” Dean chuckled deeply, chest rumbling against the smaller man’s back, lightly squeezing Seth’s hips. Dean’s fingers teased his inner thighs, making Seth draw in a quick breath. 

    “Be careful what you wish for, Seth. You might regret saying that.” The younger man brushed the comment off nonchalantly. 

    “Mmm… I doubt it.” Dean scoffed softly, eyes closed as he finally let exhaustion take over his body. He fell asleep, for once not tossing and turning or plagued with insomnia, a half smile occupying his face. That, accompanied by the reassuring warm at his back, the steady, soft breaths, and the reality that he was home, with the love of his life, too put Seth to sleep. Their first reprieve since the shakeup, and it seems that no time has passed since their separation from each other. That fact comforted them throughout the rest of the night, and the rest of their time off together.

Closing A/N: Well, that was pretty random. So, there’s that. Me and my sleepy ramblings. Have a bit of fluffy Ambrollins nonsense. I need to get back into writing for this fandom anyway, don’t I?  


End file.
